


Red Queen to Overwatch (Cover Art)

by BootsnBlossoms, justaddgigi, Kryptaria



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, full book jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art and full book jacket for  'Red Queen to Overwatch'.  Done with the author's permissions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Queen to Overwatch (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Queen to Overwatch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/676044) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Feel free to hang out with me on [tumblr](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com) or to check out the rest of my art at my [portfolio](http://gigikiersten.com).
> 
> ETA: OMG You guys! When I made this two pieces I never thought that it would be this popular. I want to thank everyone of you who left kudos and commented. I would give you plates of brownies if I could, but at lass I can't afford it. Just thanks! ♥♥♥♥

[](http://i.imgur.com/l1sKDKn.jpg)

[ ]()


End file.
